


Marry Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the daughter of Nick Fury and work for Shield after becoming a super soldier. You and Daisy have been dating and you want to propose to her.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (P/N) = puppy name

After you became a super soldier you joined Shield. Your father, Nick Fury, was very proud of you for joining Shield and helping to protect people, he would be proud of you no matter what. You had already knew Coulson so when he was getting his own team you were one of the first agents to join his team.

Then you met Daisy, but at the time she was going by the name Skye. The two of you just clicked from the start. You and Daisy started dating about a year of her being with the team and you’ve been together ever since. 

Years later you and Daisy have your own place together and you both also decided to get a German Shepherd puppy together. Life couldn’t be better. But recently you’ve been thinking about proposing to Daisy. She’s the love of your life and you want to spend the rest of your life with her. You’ve already picked out the ring, you just didn’t know how to ask her.

You were sitting in your apartment with your puppy, Daisy had to go back to base to talk with Coulson about the mission she went on yesterday. So you took this time to call your father and ask him to come over.

When there was a knock on the door (P/N) jumped off the couch where he was with you and went over to the door, his tail began to wag. You got off the couch and walked over to the door to let your father inside.

Once he was inside he gave you a hug. The both of you walked into the kitchen, (P/N) following right behind you. You began to make your father some coffee.

“What’s going on (Y/N)?” He asked, getting right to the point. He sat down at the table.

You finished making his coffee, after pouring it into a mug you gave it to him. You ran your hand through your hair. “Dad, I want to propose to Daisy.”

“It’s about time.” He smirked, you could tell he knew something and that he wasn’t going to tell you. You looked down at the floor, your cheeks heating up. “I’m really happy for you (Y/N), I know how much you love her and how much she loves you.”

“But how do I-”

“You don’t have to plan everything out, the right moment with come and when it does you’ll know.” He placed a hand on top of yours and smiled. “Just follow your heart.”

xxxxx

Later that night after you and Daisy had dinner the two of you were cuddling in bed, (P/N) was happily sleeping at the foot of the bed. Your hand was gently running up and down Daisy’s arm while Daisy was tracing random patterns on your hip. There was a random show playing on the TV but you weren’t really paying attention to it, your thoughts were elsewhere. 

Daisy looked up at you, she knew you were thinking about something and that you weren’t fully paying attention to what was on TV. She asked if you were alright but when she didn’t get a response she leaned up to kiss your cheek. “Babe?”

You jumped slightly, you looked over at her and blushed. “Yea?”

“Is everything alright? You’ve been spacing out a lot tonight.” Daisy sat up and you did the same.

“Everything is fine, love.” You kissed her forehead. Daisy raised an eyebrow, she knew you weren’t telling her something. You let out a sigh. “Everything is fine, I promise. I’ve just been thinking, that’s all.”

As you looked at your girlfriend your heart began to beat faster, she was absolutely beautiful in every single way and you don’t know how you got so lucky to be dating her. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Daisy asked after a few minutes of silence. Daisy smiled, she reached over to the bedside table on her side of the bed and opened the drawer to grab something. You saw her holding a little box, you immediately knew what it was.

“Ever since the first day we met I knew that we would become close. You were always there for me and you never left my side no matter what happened. The day you asked me to be your girlfriend was one of the best days of my life and I want to have many more with you for the rest of my life. I want to spent the rest of my life with you. (Y/N) Fury will you marry me?” Daisy opened the box to show a beautiful engagement ring.

Tears were rolling down your checks at this point. You looked into the love of your life’s eyes and nodded. “Yes. A million times yes!” You smiled.

Daisy pulled you into a sweet and loving kiss. When she pulled away she put the ring on your finger. You wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her into your lap, you nuzzled your face into her neck. Then you remembered that you were going to propose to Daisy. You couldn’t help but start laughing into her neck.

“What’s so funny?” Daisy chuckled. 

You pulled away from her neck. “I was planning on proposing to you.” You blushed. You turned slightly to reach over to the bedside table on your side of the bed to get the engagement ring you picked out. You opened it up to show Daisy.

She gasped. “(Y/N), it’s beautiful.”

“May I?” You held out your hand, Daisy nodded and placed her hand in yours so you could put the ring on her finger. You noticed tears rolling down her cheeks so you raised your hand up to cup her cheek, you wiped away her tears with your thumb.

Daisy looked at you lovingly, she leaned in and placed a kiss on your lips. As the kiss was starting to get heated, the two of you were interrupted by (P/N) happily barking at the both of you. You didn’t even know he had woken up.

You pulled away from the kiss with a smile on your face, Daisy was smiling as well. You rest your forehead against hers. Then it clicked, your father knew Daisy was going to propose to you all along.


End file.
